Pseudonyms
by KittyCurse13
Summary: Artemis writes under his famous pseudonym: Violet Tsirblou but his influence comes a calling: what will come of it? Rated for sexual themes


**A/N:**

**Hey peoples here at ! Thanks so much to all of you on your lovely comments on my previous fictions! They're all very appreciated :3**

**Here for you this time is a new fiction for Artemis Fowl!**

**Whenever I was re-reading the Time Paradox I came across the mention of one of his Pseudonyms (chapter 12 page 2, page 218) and it gave me the idea to write this fic!**

**Hope you enjoy it! :3 **

**Critique is fine, I like to improve more and more ^^**

**I do not own Artemis Fowl, a fellow Irish man Eoin Colfer does. Hats off to you sir!**

**Rated M for Sexual content**

**Here we go:**

_**Pseudonyms**_

Artemis sat in the corner of his study looking out of the window across the expanse of Fowl Property. In the distance the Bentley disappeared over Irish hills taking with it not only his parents and siblings but Butler and Juliet as well. He sighed softly, the idea of his quiet weekend alone getting more and more appealing.

As he swung around in his chair he put his feet up. _This isn't too hard really. Put up your feet, rest a little. Butler DID say that this is what I needed._

But the free time was killing him. His fingers itched to be typing on one of his many keyboards or playing an instrument and he couldn't help but search the room for something to fix or fidget with.

Getting to his feet he spotted an opened book on the desk opposite him. He tutted at the rough condition; ruing anyone who broke a spine of any book. As he lifted it and flipped it closed he glanced at the writers name; _Violet Tsirblou. _He chuckled softly remembering the female pseudonym he created so he could write romance novels in his free time. He found it simple enough to formulate some sort of fiction that would lull the female kind into a state of relaxation or "lovey-doveyness". By the look at how the book was left and where, he guessed that Juliet had had another late night. Even the family didn't know about his little hobby.

Now THERE was an idea!

He walked over to a small laptop in the corner, picked it up and moved to one side, setting the slender piece of equipment on his lap. He balanced it as he pushed the on switch watching as the little device whirred into life. He entered his password and opened a document, his nimble fingers getting right to work, quietly pondering plot twists, whispers of passion and embraces that could bring a tear to any woman's eye. He smiled, continuing to type:

_Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight seeping through the silk curtains. The brown and blue matched his own; they were part of each other. He purred as she arched, holding him close and whispering such sweet endearments in his ear and he could feel his desperate need to penetrate her growing and growing…_

Outside he could hear a soft wind tapping on the windows, asking to come in.

_He moaned as she moved over him, so teasing and seductive. He could barely make a sound; his need was so great._

He didn't even hear the door.

_He felt her heat envelope him and he could barely contain his scream…_

"Arty?"

"Holly!"

Artemis almost dropped the laptop, the poor small computer falling nearly completely off his lap. His heart was racing; he was so caught up in his writing that he had failed to notice her approaching.

"What are you doing here?" he said, breathlessly.

She tilted her head to one side, cat like,

"I did call but you didn't answer. I didn't startle you did I? And what's with that guilty look?"

The famous teasing smile crossed her lips as she leant closer.

Artemis felt a tingle of heat rise to his cheeks and he quickly closed the lid of the laptop, setting it to one side as it went into standby,

"I was writing an article for a magazine actually. On the theory of evolution and how it links to the social abilities of different kinds of people."

He could tell by her expression that she didn't believe a word.

"Do you think I was born yesterday Arty?" she asked, pushing a bang of hair back.

"I know most certainly that you were not," he replied.

"Such tact," she smiled,

"You haven't changed in four months."

That knocked him off guard,

"It's…been that long?" he said, a little quieter.

She nodded,

"We've been busy below the surface. No time to get an outside pass. I was only allowed out this time to complete the ritual."

He nodded understandingly and he didn't notice as she appeared behind him, holding the laptop and trying to open it where she stood,

"So, tell me more about this theory," she said, smiling playfully.

His blush deepened, he really didn't think she'd ask about it,

"Well, there's no much to it really." _Why is my head so cloudy? I can barely think straight._

"Just depends where you came from, where you live, were raised, the basics of a social upbringing and social standing."

Holly was barely listening, clicking various keys trying to crack his password.

He rubbed his temples, closing his mismatched eyes wearily,

"Holly I-"

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

He looked up in surprise,

"Pardon?" he said, noticing as she scanned the screen.

"What sort of moron puts his own name as a password?" she laughed. Silently he fumed, not expecting anyone else to try the word; _Arty._

She smiled victoriously as he tried to snatch the laptop back from her,

"No chance Arty, not until I've read this magazine article."

He was becoming desperate; he could actually feel himself breaking into a sweat,

"H-Holly," he said, not able to believe that he was stuttering. He felt so utterly powerless.

She laughed, searching through all his files for the most recent,

"Got it," she exclaimed as she found it, clicking the file to open.

His whole face burst into flame as her eyes scanned the digital page. He could barely look at her; what was there to say, really?

She stopped and closed to the laptop slowly and though he told his legs to move, they froze like ice to the spot. She came closer and peered into his eyes and if he didn't know her better, he would've sworn she were about to use the mesmer.

"Holly…" he said softly. He didn't know what else to say.

"You always were my favourite author," she whispered and leant forward, bringing her lips to his. He felt his legs defrost- they melted into a warm heat, quickly turning from jelly to water. She held him close as they kissed, her lips so warm and inviting. He had always had her in mind when he wrote; those eyes, those lips, her whole self. He blushed as he felt a tug at his pants and suddenly felt a slight pressure push against it. He moaned into her mouth, feeling her hand grab him through his trousers. He was beginning to feel weak as she pulled him to the computer chair. It shifted across the flour awkwardly as he tried to pin her and he clumsily felt his legs slipping from under him. As their lips pulled apart he opened his eyes, starting back into those that were the exact opposite. She blinked and he saw a beautiful pinkness rise into her face,

"Arty I-"

He placed a finger on her lips and smiled softly,

"I was always writing…hoping you'd see it."

She smiled and kissed his finger,

"You never told me," she said.

He shrugged,

"Didn't think to tell anyone. Gets a little money on the side, plus it's all in good fun."

She glanced down and his cheeks brightened to a glowing crimson,

"I can make those stories you write look like cheap fantasies."

She pulled him off the chair onto the floor, pulling him on top of her and she shifted about. He felt his whole body quake with excitement when she leant up to kiss his neck and pull him into her. He moaned loudly, squirming as her heat pulled him in and began to move. At first every thrust was slow, unsure, but as they progressed they became hurried, needy and were followed by groans and pants from both parties, a whisper of a name that nearly made him cry. As he felt his end drawing near he pulled her closer, arms keeping her body right against his and he felt the soft, gentle embrace of her arms holding back,

"Holly…I'm so close," he groaned in her Elfin ear, pounding.

She kissed his lips over and over, falling into her own sensations,

"Me too," she sighed happily,

"Ohhh Arty~"

As they finished he collapsed over her, his nose resting on hers. She gave a soft chuckle and he grinned, his breath not yet gathered.

"Artemis?" she said, smile still there.

"Holly?" he panted, kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"I think I might just have fallen in love with you," she said.

He blinked and laughed to himself, shy and unsure,

"I think I might have fallen along with you, Holly."

She smiled, and he pulled her into an awkward hug,

"In fact, I'm sure of it my Captain. I love you Holly Short."

She felt tears burn her eyes and she shoved him off playfully,

"Look at us getting all emotional," she laughed, wiping at her eyes.

He held her wrist and kissed her eyes lovingly,

"Maybe it's just what we need."

She smiled again, hardly able to stop,

"I'm willing to try, _Violet._"

And as he got up, he knew he'd never be able to live that down.


End file.
